


斧伐孤树

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一起？你是认真的吗sherl，不。”John看了看sherl欲言又止，“......可以吗？”</p><p>  “我的意思是分别——一起，噢反正，”sherl倒了点儿润滑剂在手上，“反正就是那么个意思。”</p><p>  John被这个想法完全地震惊了，他大张着嘴呆呆地瞪着sherl，过了好久才开始考虑这件事在物理角度上的可行性。</p><p>  “不用担心，上次趁你睡着的时候我实验了一下，它们可以分开一个不小的角度，”sherl说完犹豫了一下，“不过那时候你没勃起。现在不好说，不过你到底是要试试还是要继续傻楞着？”</p><p>   John很快地做出了选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	斧伐孤树

**Author's Note:**

> (根据贵群深夜开车衍生的猎奇脑洞,谨以此题目为感谢树老师上次给我的巨款)
> 
> (医生有独特的生理构造,奇特。注意。）
> 
> (Sherlock女体，注意。）
> 
> （猎奇，注意。）

“醒了？”

 

“唔...”

 

John迷迷糊糊地试图把眼睛完全睁开，他拖沓地眨了几下才慢慢将视线完全集中到对面爱人的脸上。

清早的Sherl素净的脸被一片大大小小的光晕和枕头遮着不少，John只能看见她的小部分脸。Sherl的嘴唇是带点儿苍白的嫩粉，她还不愿意起床，迷迷瞪瞪地半闭着眼，睫毛软软地趴在下眼睑。John伸手用食指小心翼翼地刮了刮那扇睫毛的顶端，着迷地看着它们被拨弄开来又很快回到原位。

“痒，John。”Sherl皱眉。她把手臂从被子里伸出来，抓着John的手腕。John顺势反手钳住，把Sherl那只手摁到她锁骨上头，整个儿身子压到她身上。Sherl的小腹即使隔着棉被也能感觉出来——

“晨勃？你是认真的？”

“谁说我不能啦，”John懒兮兮地笑了，“昨晚如果再多来一次其实也依旧可以做到。毕竟分别——我是说它们，”他用下巴和眼神往下示意着，看见Sherl翻了个大大的白眼儿。John更开心了，“平摊下来只有2次。”他左臂快速有力地一挥掀掉被子，让二人身体相贴。

“三次！John Watson，你这个不知餍足，精虫上脑，淫虫恶棍，”黑色卷发的大侦探带着起床气喊了起来，“淫虫！”

“可你爱淫虫。”John的鼻尖埋在Sherl胸口一路往下，松开了钳着Sherl的手。他把手放在她肋骨两侧，拇指轻轻按压。骨骼薄薄的脂肪层下均匀地起伏着——肋骨之后是腰侧。他稍微用了点儿力捏着，舌头在Sherl的下腹打转儿。John的鼻尖紧紧贴着Sherl热乎乎的小肚子，在感受到她轻微的抽噎时悄悄咧了咧嘴。

“据科学调查，”他一边儿把Sherl的内裤一点点扯开，“女性也有晨间的性兴奋现象，”现在内裤被褪到了膝弯，Sherl双膝蠕动着把它完全褪了下去，用脚踝蹬脱甩到了地上。John一手伸进Sherl腿间，“看来是真的，你感觉到自己有多湿了吗？”

“你感觉到自己有多硬了吗？快点儿，就这样硌着我的大腿很不舒服。”Sherl轻喘着抽噎了起来，她扭动着腰部以下的位置，床单随着她的动作急不可耐地来回变换着褶皱方向。即使被子已经被甩到了一边儿现在的空气也是炙热的，温度随着距离的逼近飞速递增——John的手指在摩擦着她的，啊她的——“润滑剂！John润滑剂！”

她迷迷糊糊地看着沙金色的脑袋抬了起来离开了一会儿，回来的时候有什么凉凉的东西——John的手指滑腻了起来，他很有技巧地轻轻在敏感带飞速滑动，用指腹轻轻按压，指甲刮过脆弱的尖端，“John啊啊——那里不行——我要——”Sherl眼角湿润着往下看，绝望地发现那颗毛茸茸的脑袋靠得前所未有的近，她在John的舌头加入之后不久就抓着床单高潮了——床单应该湿了，Sherl晕乎乎地听见John轻轻喘着一边带着笑意抱怨着什么洗衣机之类的事儿。

“我现在感觉到了，”John米白色的内裤被前液浸出了一大块深灰，Sherl费力地稍微把身子抬起来了一点儿，她伸出双手帮John脱掉了那条平角裤，让它跟自己的那条在地上吃灰去了。“老天，都很硬。而且另一个从来没有这么湿过。”

“润滑剂，”Sherl伸出手，John把那个瓶子交在她手里。“你更应该对它好点儿了，可以一起进来。”

“一起？你是认真的吗sherl，不。”John看了看sherl欲言又止，“......可以吗？”

“我的意思是分别——一起，噢反正，”sherl倒了点儿润滑剂在手上，“反正就是那么个意思。”

John被这个想法完全地震惊了，他大张着嘴呆呆地瞪着sherl，过了好久才开始考虑这件事在物理角度上的可行性。

“不用担心，上次趁你睡着的时候我实验了一下，它们可以分开一个不小的角度，”sherl说完犹豫了一下，“不过那时候你没勃起。现在不好说，不过你到底是要试试还是要继续傻楞着？”

John很快地做出了选择。

 

 

 

 

“听着，如果有什么不适第一时间告诉我，好吧？”他的龟头在臀缝细细研磨了一会儿，Sherl带着哭腔急不可耐的呜咽了起来。她左右来回扭动着祈求更多天哪更多——“快一点儿上帝啊我操——”

 

Sherl试着给自己润滑。她的膝盖两侧稍微收紧了点儿，夹着John的髋部频率紊乱地颤抖着，在John第一次插入时惊喘出声。自己和John的手指在后穴交缠着打转儿，热乎乎滑溜溜——这对放松肌肉一点益处都没有。他们俩的手指不时地碰到John正在前方进出的主阴茎，次阴茎被（无比地硬着）抵在后穴入口，John有点儿难受，他开始尖锐地吸着气。这样的刺激无论对谁来说都实在太大了。

“对，就这样，”sherl在John的第一根手指开始进入的时候咬紧下唇，闭着眼睛将下巴高高地仰起。前后都被填满着，这样的感觉......很奇妙。

 

第二根加入的时候John有点儿支撑不住，他一边抽插一边低头看着Sherl，sherl和他的手指时不时触到他的囊袋，副阴茎的头部完全直观地感受着sherl后穴肌肉在疯狂地抽搐着收缩，不管不顾地渗漏着。这太难熬了，他停下抽插，试着把头部进去了一点儿。“天哪John——”Sherl的腰重重地往上一挺，“进来就现在进来进来John——”

“操sherl，操，”他的腰部肌肉开始战栗，John试图控制自己一插到底的欲望。他实在是太想把两个都放进去了，全部全部全部。“你还好吗？我可能快，操，我......”“很好很好！现在现在John啊——”Sherl奋力抬起腰椎向John的髋骨贴近，她凸起的盆骨碰上John的。

“就这样噢很好，噢靠，”头部艰难地挤入，湿滑，润滑剂带着点儿粘腻，好紧，我的天。John差点就一起射了。

他咬着牙慢慢地在热度的包裹下推进，这感觉太——不能进去很多，但是都一致紧紧地包裹着收缩着抽搐着——噢。他低头开始啃咬Sherl的脖颈和锁骨，都有点汗涔涔的了，不过不要紧。Sherl轻轻随着他的推进抽搐着，腰不住地拱进床垫里。吱呀吱呀的响声频率激烈又高昂，John有那么一瞬间甚至以为床头柜都跟着一起晃了起来。

John和Sherl身体紧紧地贴在一块儿，Sherl全身泛着红。他能感觉到Sherl坚硬发热的乳头——祈求着摩擦，sherl轻轻扭动着蹭了起来。她开始呜咽着找寻了一会儿，叼住John的耳垂。她呼出的热气蒸腾着包裹住John的耳廓和鬓角，顽固地试图在抽插的动作里咬住他的那片小小的肉坠儿。

John抽插的频率快了起来，没办法太深入，可这就像——上帝。Sherl是那么的湿润炙热，他闭上眼。爱人的双臂带着点儿薄汗搂着自己的后背，随着抽插撞击的频率来回滑动。自己的胸膛紧贴着Sherl凌厉的肋骨线条，该多吃点儿的，sherl太瘦了。一切都这么完美，John把眼睛睁开，低头狠狠地吻上Sherl。

Sherl变本加厉地迎合着John的啃咬，一边儿抽噎着试图告诉他更快一些，太好了，被完全填满的感觉这样好，这实在太好——John的汗滴从眉弓流下，被他亲吻Sherl的动作抹到了她脸上。

“我就要——”John喘着粗气松开Sherl的嘴，钢蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，直勾勾地看进Sherl的瞳仁里。频率开始快得无法接受，Sherl几乎是哭喊着抓住John的肩胛骨，他们复又吻在一起。

“啊——我——John我——”

“嘘......”John的食指摁在Sherl的唇瓣中间，他嘴角狠狠地抿着。“还好吗？”Sherl眼周泛红，盯着John沙金色的睫毛索求无度地哼哼着。

“很好？”John的小腹战栗着绷紧了。

“很好很，噢天噢——天！”Sherl咬着下唇，在几下粗暴的抽插之后高高地扬起下巴嘶声尖叫。John很快地在抽搐着的湿热包裹里越过了顶峰。有那么一瞬间他以为自己看见了天堂——幻觉出现了，一只海豚从夕阳初下的海平面上一跃而起，划了一道优美的弧。

Sherl急切而用力的拥抱把他拉回现实。 “wow，这真是，”他喘着粗气把自己的胸膛贴上Sherl，甜美地感知着两人咚咚跳着的心脏频率愈发一致起来。

 

清晨的光辉把整间屋子泡得暖融融的。

 

（John的白浊从Sherl的两个入口里同时流出来一点儿的画面更甜美。）

 

——END——

*标题出处：

《元史·阿沙不花传》：“而惟曲蘖是耽，妃姬是好，是犹双斧伐孤树，未有不颠仆者。”


End file.
